1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Virtual Elastic Component Simulator apparatus for testing a vehicle and, more specifically, to a Virtual Elastic Component Simulator apparatus capable of virtually changing the component elastic member of an elastic system including mechanisms having a vehicle seat for simulating the behavior of the elastic system.
2. Description of Background Art
When conducting road simulation by using a road simulating apparatus, actual traveling data, i.e., the output signals of vibration detectors mounted on a vehicle to reproduce actual traveling load, are collected and desired data is produced on the basis of the actual traveling data. On the other hand, the vehicle is vibrated according to test vibrating signals for testing by a vibration generator, a transfer function is calculated on the basis of the test vibrating signals and the output signals of the vibration detectors, and calculate an inverse transfer function on the basis of the calculated transfer function. The desired data is subjected to Fourier transformation, the inverted transfer function is multiplied by the Fourier-transformed desired data, the multiplied inverse transform function is subjected to inverse Fourier transformation to calculate vibrating signals, and the vibration generator is driven by the calculated vibrating signals for road simulation.